


Under the periodic table of elements

by Emtho



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Love Confessions, Love Note, San Fransokyo Institute of Technology (Big Hero 6), Science, i guessss?, older sister dynamics?, post death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emtho/pseuds/Emtho
Summary: Honey Lemon reads something after the funeral that just might break her
Relationships: Tadashi Hamada/Honey Lemon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Under the periodic table of elements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hanna Martin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hanna+Martin).



> I did it. I might never do it again.

Honey never thought she would lose anyone. Her parents were doing just fine in Arizona, and even her grandparents were still kicking—literally, they did kickboxing. But when her best friend died? She had a hard time bouncing back.

Tadashi meant a lot to her. He meant a lot to everyone, but especially her. From the very first day they’d met, there was this spark. It was in his eyes when she saw him across the lab floor, and it was in hers whenever he would talk on about Baymax. They had always spent so much time together, that it was hard to think of never sitting and tinkering with hardware with him, or mixing chemicals alone.

So, when Honey Lemon entered her apartment after the funeral, she didn’t make herself a nice mug of boba tea. She drudged up the stairs and into her small room, pulling off her headband as she went. Her shoes came next once she was in the bedroom, and soon she had on the comfiest pair of sweatpants she could find. GoGo had come in with her, but hadn’t spoken a word. The whole apartment had this quiet and tense air to it that no one dared to break.

Breaking the silence would mean… too much.

Quickly trying to fight off tears that were threatening to overwhelm her, Honey Lemon turned to her desk. Maybe making a few more theoretical problems would keep her mind off of Hiro and his older brother. _Oh, poor Hiro_.

Pulling out her tiny, pink notebook, Honey uncapped her fountain pen and looked up at the periodic table of elements that hung above her bed. Staring at the mess of letters and numbers that supposedly meant something made her lungs start to twist. Trying to fix her gaze back down on the notebook didn’t work either, because Tadashi had written in it. A whole note. He must have seen it open at her work desk at the lab.

Her fingers scrambled for purchase on the little book and she wildly arranged her glasses, trying to get his messy handwriting in focus.

_Hey Honey,_

_I don’t know how to tell you this, but I think you’re the most amazing girl I’ve ever met. You’re smart and beautiful and always happy—how do you do that? Thank you for being so nice to Hiro. It means a lot to me to see him being happy here, and especially here with you. Every day is like walking into a dream when you’re around. It’s enough to make this roboticist a poet. And, I think I love you, which isn’t even poetic at all, wow._

_Tadashi_

Honey Lemon had to snap the book closed because tears were streaming down her face, and Tadashi always used a water-based ink and that would just—

She cut off her train of thought, slowly binding the little pink book again and slipping it into the desk. No science for a little. Just long enough so that his dead words wouldn’t haunt her anymore. Just so that when she saw Hiro, she wouldn’t see a little Tadashi staring up at her.Honey could do it. She could be strong.

But as tears continued to pour down her face, she doubted that.


End file.
